Why I felt this passion for you ?
by Les Addicts De Damon
Summary: Premier jour au lycée, première fois que j'ai croisé son regard ... Il est nouveau et il intrigue tout le monde. Il a le même nom de famille que Stefan, mon petit ami. Même si entre nous tout n'est plus comme avant les vacances d'été ... Etait-il son frère sans qu'il ne le sache ? Ou est-ce qu'il nous l'a caché ?
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà ma nouvelle fiction j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

******Chapitre 1:**

******PDVElena:****  
****  
*** Driiiiiiiing !***  
****  
********-«Oh non il est déjà 7h00 ! »****  
****  
**Aujourd'hui était la rentrée, j'étais contente mais tout en étant stressée. J'étais contente car j'allais revoir Caroline et Bonnie, mes meilleures amies, elles m'avaient manquées tout cet été ! On ne s'était pas vues car j'étais chez ma tante en Floride, avec le soleil, la plage, les beaux garçons ... J'étais aussi contente de retrouver mon Steffy chéri ( c'est le surnom que je donne à Stefan, mon petit-ami, même s'il ne l'aime pas ). Et aujourd'hui était notre premier jour au lycée !  
Je pris mes habits que j'avais déposer la veille dans la salle de bains et m'habillai. Je me maquillai un peu, je lissai mes cheveux, je pris mon sac et le déposai en bas, sur le canapé, afin d'aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Mon père, ma mère et mon frère Jeremy étaient dans la cuisine. Mon père buvait son café et lisait son journal jusqu'à qu'il me voie passer et dit :**  
**

******-«Coucou Elena, bien dormi ? »****  
********-«Oui très bien et toi ? »****  
********-«Très bien merci ! Tu y vas comment, au lycée ? »****  
**Je n'aimais pas raconter ma vie à mon père alors je lui répondit juste :**  
********-«Un ami passe me prendre ! »****  
********-«Et puis-je savoir qui est "cet ami"? » **_Dit-il en faisant les guillemets avec ses doigts._**  
********-«Un ami, rien de plus, et puis ça ne te regarde pas, si je puis me permettre !»****  
****  
**Il ne répondit pas. Ma mère m'avait préparée des pancakes, j'adore les pancakes ! J'en mangeai 2 ou 3, lorsque j'entendis Stefan klaxonner. Je fis un bisous à ma mère et à mon père et fis un signe de la main à Jérémy qui était affalé sur la table, encore à moitié endormi.  
Je sortis en courant et entrai dans la voiture.**  
**

******-«Coucou ! ********Ça ********va ? »**_lui demandais-je._**  
********-«Oui et toi ? »**_me répondit Stefan._**  
********-«******** Ça ********va très bien ! Prêt pour notre premier jour au lycée ? »****  
********-«Oh que OUI ! »****  
********-«Alors c'est parti ! »**

Et nous partîmes en direction du lycée.  
Une fois arrivés devant le lycée, on cherchait une place et sans que Stefan ne s'en aperçoive, j'étais déjà descendue pour rejoindre Caroline et Bonnie.

**PDV Stefan:**

Elle m'avait abandonné là, au milieu du parking, quand je vis Matt et lui fit un signe de la main.

**-«Hey mec, comment ça va ? Sa fait un bail ! »**_lui demandais-je._  
**-«Hey ! Bien et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fais de beau pendant les vacances ? »**  
**-« Ça va ! Je suis allé en Pologne chez ma grand-mère, c'était vraiment cool ! Et toi ?»**  
**-«J'ai travaillé au Mystic Grill pour me faire un peu de l'argent, c'était franchement pas amusant …»**

Puis, un gros silence s'installa quand un 4x4 faillit me percuter.

**-« Hé ! Tu ne vois pas la route ?! ****» **_en criant._

La vitre teinté se baissa me laissant voir un jeune homme portant des lunettes de soleil et des cheveux noirs mais je ne pouvais pas voir son visage entier car la vitre s'était arrêté de se baisser au milieu de son visage.

**-«Désolé mec mais ne reste pas planté là, c'est un parking donc ne t'étonne pas si des voitures passent. »**

Ne me laissant pas placer un mot, la vitre se referma aussitôt.

* Driiiiiiing *

**-«Allez Matt allons en cours, je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard et me retrouver au fond de la classe, je déteste ça ! »**

**PDV Elena:**

Nous étions tous dans l'amphithéâtre pour savoir dans quel classe nous allions être répartis.  
On m'appela et voyais que j'étais dans la même classe que Stefan et Caroline. Nous montions dans notre salle avec Mr. Forain, notre professeur de Mathématiques et il nous plaça lui même. Je me retrouvais seul au fond, Caroline au 2ème rang à gauche de la salle à côté de Matt et Stefan était au 1er rang au milieu à côté de Rebekah. 10 minutes seulement que le cours avait commencé et je m'ennuyais déjà. J'essayais de faire la conversation avec Stefan qui était très éloigné de moi mais en vain. Il était trop concentré sur le cours! J'ai décidé alors de caler ma tête sur mon bureau pour faire une sieste quand on entendit toquer à la porte.

**-«Euh … Bonjour excusez-moi d'être en retardje devais passer au secrétariat avant. »**  
**-«Entrez Mr... »**  
**-«Salvatore, Damon Salvatore. »**

Je tourna ma tête vers Stefan et lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.  
Avait-il un frère sans qu'il ne le sache ? Ou est-ce qu'il nous l'a caché ?  
Je ne m'attardai pas plus sur le sujet, trop occupée à relooker le nouveau.  
Il faut dire qu'il était ultra sexy. Caroline était du même avis car qu'elle s'était retournée vers moi comme une flèche pour me sussurrer **«Qu'est-ce qu'il est canon ! ».**

**-«Bien Mr. Salvatore, asseyez-vous à côté de la jeune fille au fond de la classe, euh... permettez moi que je me souviennes de votre nom… »**  
**-«Elena Gilbert ! »**  
**-«Merci, Mlle Gilbert. Allez y Damon! »**

Ce certain Damon Salvatore était vraiment à croquer de plus près. Il avait de magnifiques yeux bleus azurs dans lesquels on pouvait y passer des heures. Il avait des cheveux noirs un peu long, un petit coiffé/décoiffé qui lui donnait un air assez bad boy, un visage angélique. Il était parfait, sans aucun défaut. Il était vêtu d'un tee-shirt col V blanc, avec un jean noir, des bottines noires et une veste en cuir noir. La panoplie du beau gosse !

Après environ 30 minutes de silence entre lui et moi, il décida enfin de dire un petit truc.

**-«Il ne s'arrête jamais de parler celui-là ? »**  
**-«Tu parles du prof de Maths? »**

**-«Non, je parle du petit intello à la coupe de blaireau devant ! » **_dit-il d'un ton sarcastique._

**-« Il s'agit de mon petit ami ! »**

**-« Quoi ? C'est triste. Pour une si jolie fille comme toi ! »**

Il se moqué de Stefan et pourtant je souriais du compliment qu'il m'avait fait.

**-«SALVATORE, GILBERT ! On arrête de papoter et de rigoler s'il vous plaît, et on se concentre, merci. »**

** Ellipse-12:00**

Il était l'heure du déjeuner. Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt et moi sommes allés à la cafétéria. Nous prîmes nos plateaux et nous nous servîmes.

**-«Il y a des betteraves, tu n'en veux pas Elena ? » **_me demanda Stefan._  
**-«Non, merci, je n'aime pas. »**  
**-«Ah bon ?! J'adore les betteraves moi ! Tu sais que les betteraves c'est très … » **  
**-«On s'en fout Stefan, on n'en veut pas, n'insiste pas ! » **_le coupa Caroline._

Nous allions nous asseoir dans une table à 5 places, nous parlions de tout et n'importe quoi, quand Caroline avec sa grande bouche demanda à Stefan:

**-«Tu comptais nous le dire quand que tu avais un frère super sexy ?»**

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, son père l'avait prévenu mais il ne s'attendait pas à le voir de si tôt. Et puis d'après ma conversation avec Damon, lui non plus n'avait pas l'air de savoir qu'il a un frère.  
**-«Euh … Je ne le connais pas … Je suis tout aussi perdu que vous …Comment trouvez-vous le professeur de Maths ? Moi je trouve qu'il est vachement bien, il est très compétent … »**_en essayant de changer de sujet._  
**-«Parles pas de cours, il m'a saoulé ce matin alors STOP ! »**le coupais-je.  
Nous avions fini de manger et nous sommes allés dehors pour nous reposer avant que les cours ne reprennent.  
On vit Damon passer avec des lunettes de soleils sur le nez. Il se dirigeait vers sa voiture, un 4x4, pour être plus précis. Puis, Matt qui lui aussi regardait dans la direction de Damon, dit :

-**«Eh, Stefan, en fait c'est ton frère qui a failli te percuter ce matin. ****»**

* * *

******Qu'en avait vous pensez ?**

******Trop court ?**

******Laissez moi des reviews bonnes ou mauvaises, au moins je pourrais me faire un avis.**

******Merci et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. Bisous**

******Les Addicts De Damon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:**** Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de la maison d'édition L.J Smith et de la CW Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson.**

**Voici mon chapitre 2, j'ai mis du temps pour l'écrire mais il est là. Donc, bonne lecture à tous.**

**Merci pour les reviews et contente que sa vous plaise !**

* * *

_**Repère de la fin du 1er chapitre:**_

_ Nous avions fini et nous sommes allés dehors pour nous reposer avant que les cours ne reprennent. On vit Damon passait avec des lunettes de soleils sur le nez. Il se dirigeais vers sa voiture, un 4x4 pour être plus précis. Puis Matt qui lui aussi regarder dans la direction de Damon dit :_

_**-« Eh Stefan, en faite c'est ton frère qui a failli te percuter ce matin ! »**_

* * *

**PDV Elena:**

Bonnie, Caroline et moi nous regardions sans comprendre, déjà Damon pourrait peut-être bien être le frère de Stefan, et maintenant, à ce que dit Matt, Damon aurait failli percuter Stefan, ce matin-même.

**« Matt, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas si c'est mon frère, alors s'il te plaît, évites de dire ''ton frère''. Je sais que j'ai un frère que je n'ai jamais vu, mais je ne sais pas si c'est Damon. » **_dit Stefan d'un air exaspéré._

***FLASHBACK***

**PDV Stefan:**

_Une semaine avant la rentrée._

Je venais de rentrer chez moi, il y avait mon père assis sur le canapé, il avait l'air soucieux.

**- « Salut ! Euh … Ça va ? **_lui demandais-je inquiet._

**- Oui … Euh … Stefan, je dois te dire quelque chose …**

**- Je t'écoute.**

**- Euh … Avant de me marier avec ta mère, j'étais marié avec une femme avec laquelle j'ai eu un enfant, un garçon.**

**- Mais pourquoi tu me racontes sa ?**

**- Parce que j'ai reçu une lettre de mon ex-femme, disant qu'elle allait revenir habité ici, et donc je doute que son fils vienne dans ton lycée alors voilà je voulais juste te prévenir ! On sait jamais peut-être qu'il est en rogne contre moi et qu'il voudra te le faire payer à toi ! Bon... Je... je ****vais être en retard au boulot ! À ce soir!**

**- Attends mais comment s'appelle-t-il ? »**

En vain, il était déjà parti. Comment peut-il me raconter ça et partir en me laissant là, stupéfait, en train de me poser pleins de questions ! C'est tout le temps comme ça avec mon père de toute façon.

***FIN DU FLASHBACK***

**PDV Elena:**

Je ne comprends pas vraiment Stefan. Il sait qu'il a un frère mais ne connaît pas son identité.

**- « Mais depuis quand tu sais que tu as un frère ? Et c'est maintenant que tu nous le dis ?** _Dit-je un peu énervé et choqué._

**- Elena … A quoi aurait-il servi que je vous le dise si, moi-même, je ne sais pas qui c'est ?**

**- Mais je ne sais pas, on t'aurait aider à savoir qui c'est. Tu es mon petit-ami Stefan, tu peux me parler. Et tu n'a pas répondu à ma première question. Depuis quand tu sais que tu as un frère ?** _Lui demandais-je les bras croisés en tapant du pied._

**- Une semaine avant la rentrée et arrête de dramatiser la chose.**

**- Je dramatise la chose ? JE DRAMATISE LA CHOSE ? Tu sais quoi ?! Tu me saoules ! Je me casse, tu n'as qu'as te débrouiller tout seul. CIAO.**

**- Elena attends … **_en me prenant par le bras._

**- Lâche moi !**

J'étais tellement en colère que je n'avais même plus envie de retourner au lycée surtout qu'après il me fera sa petite tête de mesquin et me suppliera pour que je le pardonne ! Rohh j'en ai marre ! On se dispute toutes les semaines, est-ce vraiment ça l'amour ? Se chamailler sans arrêt ? Le pire c'est que je me dispute avec lui non parce qu'il court après les filles ou un truc du genre, non je me dispute parce qu'il ne me consacre pas assez de temps ! Je suis sa petite amie tout de même ! Non, MÔSSIEUR préfère réviser que de sortir avec sa copine, MÖSSIEUR préfère consacrer son après-midi à construire un robot ! Non mais vous y croyez-vous, un robot ?! Oh, et puis pourquoi je me casse la tête à essayer d'arranger notre couple ? Vous savez quoi, je vais rompre ! Oh oui, il va s'en mordre les doigts après !

Je m'assis sur un banc toute seul pour canaliser mes nerfs tout en réfléchissant. Je regardais l'horizon tout droit devant moi. Caroline est venue me rejoindre quelques minutes après. Elle s'est mise, elle aussi, a fixer l'horizon puis, sans détourner son regard, elle me dit:

**-« Tu veux en parler ?**

Je fis un signe de tête négatif, je n'avais pas envie d'en parler. De toute manière, quoi qu'elle puisse me dire ne pourrait changer ma décision. Je n'ai jamais été aussi certaine, je voulais rompre, et j'allais rompre !

**-B****on d'accord. Je te comprends, tu sais. **_D__it-elle_

**- ****Caroline, s'il te plaît n'en rajoute pas. Essaye de me changer les idées, plutôt que d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie !**

**- B****on d'accord. **_R__épondit-elle enthousiaste._ **I****l y a rien de mieux que de relooker les garçons qui passent pour se changer les idées ! Tu vas voir c'est trop marrant !**

**- M****anière très bizarre mais je suis partante !**

Caroline commença à regarder plusieurs garçons, puis à se moquer d'eux ! Il faut dire c'était très drôle et puis ça me changeait les idées !

_- _**A****rgh ! ****T****u as vu ses cheveux à celui-ci ?! D'habitude j'adore les mecs avec les cheveux un peu longs mais là il devrait se raser, on dirait un hippie !**_Dit Caroline en me le montrant._

On explosa de rire. C'est vrai que c'était pas très gentil de se moquer des garçons qui passaient mais qu'est-ce que c'était amusant ! Puis elle s'arrêta de rire tout à coup pour regarder droit devant elle. Je suivis son regard pour savoir qui elle fixait de cette manière, puis je compris tout de suite en voyant la personne. C'était du Caroline tout craché !

**- ****Arrête tu vas baver ! **_Dis-je en rigolant._

- **Par contre, lui, qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy ! **_Dit-elle d'un ton de rêverie._

_- _**O****h ça oui t****u l'as dis ! **_Répondis-je._

Ce chèr Damon était vraiment craquant, il avait ce coté mystérieux qui faisait que tout le monde était attiré par lui. Il avait un de ces regards si intenses, que tu pourrais croire que son regard n'était destiné qu'a toi, mais pourtant ce n'est pas le cas.

**- E****h toi, t'as pas le droit de fantasmer sur un garçon, t'es en couple !**

**- P****lus pour longtemps ! **_R__épliquais-je_

**- ****Quoi ?, **_s'écria Caroline._**Tu vas rompre ?**

Je fis un signe affirmatif de la tête complètement confiante.

**- ****Il était temps ! Ok Stefan est mon ami mais faut dire il est vraiment barbant ! Et puis au bout d'un moment tellement qu'il était bizarre j'ai cru qu'il était gay !**

Je rigolais à l'insinuation que Caroline venait de faire ! Stefan gay ?

**- B****on ok tu vas rompre mais je te le dis d'avance je suis prem's !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Je suis prem's avec Damon, après si ça ne marche pas entre nous et bien tu pourras y aller mais pour l'instant, pas touche !**

**- Eh mais t'as pas le droit normalement c'est celle qui l'aura la première qui le garde !**

**- Bon d'accord on parie que je l'aurais avant toi ?**

**- D'accord on parie ! Mais c'est moi qui l'aurais avant toi ! »**

* Driiiiiiiing *

**« Allez on y va ! » **_dis-je e__n me levant._

Nous marchions dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la classe d'histoire de Mr. Saltzman. Nous rentrions dans la salle et je vis Stefan assis au premier rang avec ses affaires sortis sur la table attendant que le cours commence.

**-****« ****T****u comptes lui dire quand que tu veux rompre ? **_M__e dit Caroline tous bas._

**- ****Ce soir après les cours ! »**

**« Caroline, Elena interdiction de se mettre à coté, vous êtes de vrais pipelette ! Elena déplace toi ! Tiens mets toi à coté du nouveau, Damon. ****»**

Je me déplaça à cotés de Damon, il était au fond de la classe sans doutes sa place préféré.

**-****« ****Q****uels coïncidence on se retrouve encore une fois à coté ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? **_Demanda celui-ci._

**- ****Peut-être ! Qui sait ? **_Répondis-je sur le même ton que lui._

**- ****C'est sûr. **_D__it Damon en me faisant un clin d'œil. _**J****e suis tellement sexy que toutes les filles voudrait s'asseoir à cotés de moi !**

**- ****Bonjour le narcissisme ! **Répliquais-je en rigolant. **Je peux te poser une question ?**

** - ****Je t'en prie.**

**- ****Pourquoi tu as le même nom de famille que Stefan?**

**- ****Ton soi disant ****''****petit****-****ami'' ? **_Dit-il e__n faisant les guillemets avec ses doigts._

**- Oui !**

** - Euh … Parce que le nom de famille de mon père que je déteste au passage est Salvatore.**

**- Pourquoi tu le détestes ?**

**- ****Je t'en pose moi des questions ? **_Dit-il en souriant._ **Tu es beaucoup trop curieuse !**

**- ****Je sais, mais, j'ai envie de savoir si tu es le frère de Stefan.**

**- C'est pas parce qu'on a le même non de famille qu'on doit être frère et puis tu as vu sa tête de blaireau, je suis bien plus beau que lui c'est pas possible qu'on ait des gènes en commun !**

**- ****Je n'ai jamais vu un garçon aussi odieux que toi ! **_Répondis-je en souriant_

**- C****'est ce qui fait mon charme, chérie ! **_Répliqua le concerné en me faisant un clin d'œil._

Je le regardais un peu troublée, il était tellement odieux, ce qui aurait pu le rendre insupportable et pourtant c'était tout le contraire ! Il était sûr de lui et c'est ce qui me plaisais !

* Driiiiiing *

**- Enfin ! A tout à l'heure Elena ! » **

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et je lui fis un sourire. Il avait laissé un papier, il y avait inscrit un numéro de téléphone et en dessous il avait un petit mot: '' A celle qui me trouve sexy ;) Damon.''Je souris. Stefan m'avait vu mais ne dit rien.

* * *

**Voilà ! Alors sa vous a plu ?**

**Trop court ?**

**GO les reviews GO GO !**

**Bisous et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.**

**Les Addicts de Damon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà mon troisième chapitre.**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**futlity: Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que sa te plaîses. Bisous.**

**M: Merci, contente que t'aimes. Bisous.**

**Mrs. Somerhalder22: Merci, ouais c'est vraiment le petit fayot ! Bisous.**

**memel: Merci, Stefan c'est vraiment le petit fayot puisque Stefan je le déteste je l'aime vraiment pas, désolé si tu l'aime bien mais moi non donc il sera tout le temps en mode fayot. Oui c'est vraiment dégueulasse ce qui lui ont fait mais bon elle a réussi a avoir son disclamer c'est déjà sa. Bisous.**

**Sosso: Merci, c'est le but qui dépasse les bords c'est Damonn et on l'aime comme sa ! Bisous.**

**I-R-E: Merci, contente que sa te plaises. Bisous.**

**biggi salvatore: Merci. Bisous.**

**jolieplante: Damon est juste parfait j'aime son coté sarcastique. Oui enfin elle a rompu je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour sortir avec lui. Bisous.**

**virginie06: Merci. Bisous.**

**Angel-NY-Fiction: Merci, contente que sa te plaises. Moi aussi j'aime ta fiction Youth in the USA, j'attends la site aussi. Bisous.**

**Voilà. Donc Bonne Lecture à tous. Bisous.**

* * *

_**Repère de la fin du chapitre 2 :**_

_* Driiiiiing *_

**- Enfin ! A tout à l'heure Elena ! » **Il me fit un clin d'oeil et je lui fit un sourire. Il avait laissé un papier, il y avait inscrit un numéro de téléphone et en dessous il avait un petit mot: '' A celle qui me trouve sexy ;) Damon.''Je souris. Stefan m'avait vu mais ne dit rien.

* * *

Mon sourire était resté imprimé sur mon visage. C'était simplement un numéro et pourtant j'avais l'impression d'avoir gagné un trophée ! C'est pas rien ce que j'avais là, c'était le numéro de Damon ! Elena tu peux être fière de toi, tu viens de décrocher le numéro du gars le plus sexy du lycée ! Oh ça oui, pour être sexy il l'est ! Rien que d'y penser j'avais des papillons dans le ventre et j'aimais cette sensation. Je vois déjà de loin le visage de Caroline devenant verte de jalousie quand je lui annoncerais que j'ai le numéro de Damon ! En parlant d'annonce, je devais annoncé à Stefan que c'était fini ! Quel boulet celui-là ! Je lui dirais à 17h, là je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à penser à ça. J'étais dans les couloirs pour aller rejoindre mon casier, quand je vis Caroline je lui sautai dessus.

**-« Care' ! Devine qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?**_Dis-je en en pendant le bout de papier où était inscrit le numéro de Damon. _- **Quoi ? **_Répondit-elle en m'arrachant le papier des main. _**Oh,**** je rêve ! T'as son numéro ?! **_Cria Caroline les yeux écarquiller._

Je lui répondit oui en faisant une danse de la joie pour la rendre encore plus jalouse !

**- TRICHEUSE ! Normalement sa aurait du être moi ! Tu n'as même pas encore rompu avec Stefan et tu as déjà son numéro !**  
**- A 17h je lui dis, donc, c'est pareil qu'il me le donne maintenant ou après. Et arrêtes de faire ta JALOUSE.**  
**- Je ne suis pas jalouse.**  
Je l'as regardée avec les bras croisés en tapant du pied.  
-**Bon, ok, oui je suis peut-être un peu jalouse, mais je voulais être preum's ! ****D**** etoute façon t'as eu son numéro mais moi j'aurais bien plus !** _Dit-elle en m'envoyant un clin d'œil._  
**- Je n'en doute pas ! Bon je dois aller chez moi, je vais me changer.**  
**- Ok ! N'oublies pas de me raconter comment sa s'est passée entre toi et Stefan.**  
**- T'inquiète ! » **_En lui envoyant un clin d'oeil._

En rentrant chez moi, je me suis douchée, je me suis habillée ( un tee-shirt manches longues bleu électrique, un jean gris, des palladiums bleues électriques et un blazer gris ). Je m'étais maquillée légèrement pour ne pas que sa fasse '' lourd '', j'avais lissé mes cheveux et je mis une barètes grises pour sublimer ma coiffure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je voulais être '' belle '' pour rompre avec Stefan. J'envoyais un message à Stefan.

**De: Elena **A: Stefan _**Rdv à 17h au Mystic Grill.**_

Il était 16h45, je pris ma voiture et alla au Mystic Grill qui était à 10 minutes de chez moi. Je pris une table et j'attendais Stefan. Quand je le vis entrer, je pris une longue inspiration. Allez Elena, tu peux le faire, inspire, expire, inspire, expire …  
**-« Euh … Salut ! **_Dit-il un peu géné._  
**-Salut ! Assieds-toi.**  
**-Ca va ? Tu sais, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure …**  
**-Euh … Non ca ne va pas … Tu c'est si je t'ai appelé c'est pour t'annoncer quelque chose …**  
**-Non, s'il-te-plaît, Elena, ne me fais pas ça …**  
**-Stefan arrête de faire sa, sa ne me facilitera pas la tâche. Tu sais depuis cet été, rien ne va plus entre nous. Tu n'est plus celui que j'ai connu au début. On ne passe plus autant de temps ensemble qu'avant. Avant, on était comme des aimants, toujours collés ensemble, maintenant tu daignes même pas m'envoyer un message Stefan ! Ça ne peut plus duré et tu le sais !**  
**-Comment ça Elena, non tu ne peux pas rompre avec moi !**  
**-Tu passes plus de temps avec un robot ! Un ROBOT tu te rends compte ? Et au lycée tu es tout le temps avec des profs ! Je suis quoi moi là dedans ? Hein ?! Explique moi ! **_En haussant un peu le ton._  
Il ne répondit pas. Il baissa la tête.  
**-Tu vois tu ne réponds pas. Cela fait longtemps que je veux te le dire mais je n'avais pas le cran. Stefan, toi et moi c'est fini … **  
**-Mais … Je vais faire quoi moi ?**  
**-Je ne sais pas, fais toi une famille robot, puisque toi et les robots c'est une grande histoire d'amour. Mais toi et moi cela ne peut plus continuer. Je suis désolée. »**

Je me levai et partis le laissant là, tout seul. Il était triste, je crois même qu'il avait laissé couler une larme. Ca faisait mal au cœur, mais j'étais obligée, je ne pouvais pas rester avec lui, alors que je ne suis pas heureuse ! Je rentrais chez moi et allais direct dans ma chambre, je lançais ma veste sur mon lit. Je m'assis sur mon lit et envoyais un message à Caroline comme promis.

**De: Elena**  
**A: Caroline**  
_**Coucou ! Ca y est, c'est fait !**_

**De: Caroline **A: Elena **Et, il l'a prit comment ?**

**De: Elena**  
**A: Caroline**  
_**Ben, tu veux qu'il le prenne comment ? Il était triste, il ne s'y attendait pas. **_

**De: Caroline**  
**A: Elena**  
_**Ok ! Et tu as envoyé un message à Damon ?**_

**De: Elena**  
**A: Caroline**  
_**Tu es folle ! C'est lui qui doit m'envoyer un message, je ne ferais pas le premier pas. Je dois y aller mes parents veulent un ''dîner en famille '' donc pas de portable ! Bisous 3 :-***_

Je descendis en bas, ma mère préparait le dîner, quant à mon père lui, était sur le canapé regardant la télé.

**- « Coucou ! Bonne journée ? **_Me demanda ma mère._  
**- Il peut y avoir mieux ! **_Lui répondis-je en lui faisant un bisous sur la joue._  
**- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**  
**- Un conseil, ne cherches pas à comprendre c'est trop compliqué !**  
**- Si tu le dis ! Mais cela ne t'empêches pas de mettre la table ! Hop, hop, hop ! »**  
Je lui lançai un sourire et alla mettre la table.

Quand le repas était fini, je montais dans ma chambre et mis mon pyjama. Je m'asseyais sur la chaise de mon bureau et pris mon journal.

_**Cher journal,**_

_**Aujourd'hui, j'ai rompu avec Stefan. Je ne sais pas, mais ça ne me fais pas vraiment grand-chose. Peut-être que je n'étais plus amoureuse de lui. Depuis que j'ai rencontré ce Damon Salvatore, je n'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête. J'ai son numéro de téléphone, je n'ose pas lui envoyer de message. A chaque fois que je pense à lui, un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres**__**, j'ai des papillons dans le ventre. Alors quand nous sommes en cours et qu'il est à coté**__**de moi, le monde s'arrête de tourner … Il ne **_**_me la_****_isse vraiment pas indifférente. Ses yeux bleus azur, ses cheveux noirs, sa peau sans défaut, son visage angélique, son coté BAD-BOY, son sourire, ses commentaires sarcastiques, sa façon d'être, sa confiance en lui, toutes ces choses qui font qu'il est LUI._**

Je refermais mon journal mais je restais quelques minutes assise sur la chaise de mon bureau, pensive. Je ne pouvais pas décrire ce que je ressentais quand je pensais à lui. Pourtant, je ne le connaissais pas vraiment … Après quelques minutes de réflexion, je me glissais dans mon lit.

**PDV Stefan:**

Comment Elena a-t-elle pu me faire sa ? Je vais faire quoi moi ? J'étais avec mon robot Iliott assis dans le canapé, je révisais mes cours d'Histoire. Même si normalement il n'y aura pas interro mais qui sait?Au moins je serais sûr que je connais ma leçon. Quand mon  
père m'interrompit.

**- « Stefan, que fais-tu là encore avec ton robot ?**  
**- Je révise mes cours d'Histoire.**  
**- Il est tard, arrêtes de réviser et va ranger ce … robot ou je ne sais quoi.**  
**- C'est un robot qui s'appelle Iliott et ce n'est pas un je ne sais quoi. »**

Je parti avec mon robot en main dans ma chambre et alla me coucher.

**PDV Elena:**

J'étais dans mon lit mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir, quand mon téléphone vibra.

**De: Damon**  
**A: Elena**  
_**Salut ma plus grande admiratrice !**_

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si sarcastique mais ça lui allait si bien, et c'est ce qui faisait son charme.

**De: Damon A: Elena ****Je ne suis pas ta plus grande admiratrice !**

**De: Damon**  
**A: Elena**  
_**Ah bon ?! Alors pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?!**_

**De: Elena**  
**A: Damon**  
_**Tu sais Damon, quand on ne dort pas,**_c_**ela veut dire que l'on a pas sommeil.**_

**De: Damon**  
**A: Elena**  
_**Non Elena. Tu attendais mon message … Alors comment s'est passé ta journée avec ton merveilleux petit-ami ?**_

**De: Elena **  
**A: Damon**  
**_Il n'est pas merveilleux et ce n'est plus mon petit-ami._**

**De: Damon**  
**A: Elena**  
**_Il était temps, parce que entre nous je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouvait!_**

**De: Elena**  
**A: Damon**  
_**Mdr ! Bon je dois te laisser demain on a cours je te rappelle.**_

**De: Damon**  
**A: Elena**  
_**Ok. Bonne nuit Elena, fais de beaux rêves et rdv demain en Histoire ;)**_

Je souriais sans m'en rendre compte.

**De: Elena**  
**A: Damon**  
_**Bonne nuit Damon, à demain. :)**_

Il avait raison, j'attendais son message pour m'endormir tranquillement. Maintenant qu'il m'a envoyé un message je vais m'endormir avec le sourire aux lèvres. Même derrière un écran il est toujours aussi sarcastique, fidel à lui même. C'est Damon.


End file.
